User talk:Captain Redding
For older discussions, see archive, 1, 2, 3 Question Hello Captain Redding, I'm interested to know, if the images and data of the Pathfinder-class are free to use? Yours sincerely, Godo An obvious question While I know that seems that this is an obvious question, But, since Memory Alpha and certain scenes in the new film have verified the new storyline as a seperate reality from the main Prime Universe does that mean that any new characters and ships from the new film universe can be catagorized in that universe such as Kes (Warship VOY), (Vanguard Command), (Conflict)...Etc?. And if so how should should it be written as simply (Star Trek) or (Star Trek XI). I ask because I think that perhaps the Enterprise and version of Constitution class from the film should be placed in their own articles just as Constitution class has its own version in the Warship VOY Universe. Hope that this wasnt written in a too complicated manner. Call back as soon as you can on this. Thanks!. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:04 PM. (PST) 19 May 2009 Warstar Galactica Do You Want to Join? Dear Captain Redding Me and Wakachukie are starting a Warship Voyager version of Battlestar Galactica on Fanon Wiki and I am asking nearly everyone here if they would like to participate. If you do all information and story links are on Wakachukies talk page. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:50 AM. (PST) 20 February 2009 Talk Page Archive Needed I think I need a archive for my talk page. Its starting to get a little full. Can you help with this ?. It would be much apprecated. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 3:54 AM. (PST) 16 January 2009 Thanks for the Mediawiki code Just like to say thanks for the mediawiki code you left on my talk page over on STEU for adding additional tabs when you edit. I'll approach the other admins to see what they think about adding the tabs. Even if in the end we don't decide to it is still very generous of you to offer not only suggestions but actually coding to enhance the wikia experience. Jrofeta 15:58, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Well hello there! Random user from [http//artemisfowl.wikia.com| the Artemis Fowl wiki] coming to say hello! --Howdychicken 20:47, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ST:P Coding You remember creating my templates for episodes, that went like this: I'm not sure why or how, but when I put a close bracket on them on some pages there's a gap like on this page and on others there's a whole line of space like on this page. Could you see what has happened to the coding for me? Cheers, Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and the currently has a white background, and all you can see are three words. Could you change it to black? Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Editing Icon Expansion realization Ive Just realised right now that further editing buttons might have to be added for Mirror Universe characters and ships and for any ship classes. Anyway just thought I let you know. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:13 AM. (PST) 12 January 2009 The Designer Take a look @ Talk:Aslan class I just added a picture for the Battle bridge page. Unfortunately, I got the image from Ex Astris Scientia. Does this count as the public domain? Soo, I was wondering about those other pictures... '' Obviously there has been a holdup.' ' Protection for Independence class article Is there any chance you could at least semi-protect my ''Independence class article so only registered users can change it? Some anonymous person keeps changing it to "Monarch class", because that is the ship type on another wiki (Expanded Universe, I think). Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:40, 14 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Helping No I am still experimenting with the name of the ship. Also it was not built 26 times, most of the original ship is in the rest of the other ships. Like the nacelle or sauser section that was saved from destruction of the last ship. I shall let you know about the progress of this ship, in the meantime I do not want anything done for it or to it, at least until I come up with a nice name and basic story for it. :) Rift Fleet 17:48, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Images Hi Captain Redding, I've just written a message to all the regular users, telling them about the fact that loads of images are missing categories and license tags. I'm going to make a category for images from Memory Alpha, and I've suggested that users categorise images relevant to their stories, so a category like mine: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images If you want to see the full message, it's on the user talk pages of the regulars. Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) (Siqar 17:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC))Capitan Reading the program code bar reads } some how the pre template was bodgied somewhere could you please copy paste the ships name up there as i don,t know how without totalling the the template Happy New Year One month late, but I wanted to check back how things are going. Sorry that I am so inactive, just it's that, everytime I plan to do something with Memory Gamma, something else comes into the way. Hopefully I'll be able to contribute more often in 2009, but I can't be sure :-( Anyways, I'm happy that we've got 1000 Articles now and, by the way, you're a great artist in my opinion, I especially like your avatar on the front page :-) Regards, --''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 21:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Did you make these custom 'add starship template' and 'add character template' icons? Niiiiiice. Lots of things I've just found an easier way to make links to starships, using a template used by MA. It is here, and the use of it is Template:USS/doc. Makes everything so much easier. In order to make it work as it should, the pages belonging to ships which have a name to itself (eg USS Pioneer, USS Ivan, USS Dyson) need to be moved so they don't have the postfix code in the title, à la MA (eg USS Voyager). The ships with the same name but different postfix codes, (eg USS Hood), they need to stay the same. There's a slightly different system for ships like the USS Enterprise and the USS Arella, but that's all explained on the "USS" templates linked above. I may have confused you, but the template pages should make it clearer. If it doesn't, ask me. I have moved some pages already (only 21), but on the request of TrekkyStar have been asked to clear it with you first. If you've gotten to this point in one go, well done! Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:07, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I've lifted it all exactly from MA, that's why some links don't work. Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ---- (Capt Rosal 08:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC))Robin Lefler has listed my story as his in the story idexs i think he was just trying to help by giving the the indexs title ie (story) could you please change this to * Capt Rosal and robin Lefler if he wants to make more than an idexs thankyou >second why have i been denoted in red Analysis Hi, I was wondering if you could fill in a short questionnaire about my first story? You don't have to do it, but instructions are on the page either way. It can be found here: User:Dvp7/Critical analysis. Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! You have an impeccable sense of timing... I wrote only this morning on TrekkyStar's wall asking after you and Londogne. How've you been the last two months? Up to much? Dave''Subspace Message'' 09:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, we all have our busy times I suppose. I have about three or four chapters to put on the site that I have been working on for the past few months, they are all nearly finished but not quite! There have been a few new users on the site, Trek XI has a page with a synopsis and not much else has really happened. Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:49, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back captain! Nice to hear from you. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) A few new things on MG: *Some new sidebar templates. **Template:User, used for user-pages. **User-boxes, for user template. *New favicon. *And a few other things I cannot remember. Hi Well welcome back to the wiki! I woul dlike to ask you a couple of questions if you do not mind. First what program do you use to make those self made images of yours? Second how have you been lately? :). Rift Fleet 02:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Yeah, sounds good! My amount of free time is about to rocket, with the end of exams and all. It'd be my pleasure to work as an admin. I went for Captain Archer, making a three-way tie become a four-way tie for the lead! Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Hehehe "Like Dvp7 I am from the UK, Scotland actually" Good on yer :) I'm originally English, live there, unless I'm at uni (which I am at the moment) when I live in Wales. So we've got 3/4 of the UK covered... :) Thanks for giving me admin status, I'll be on the lookout for those vandals... Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :We're just missing Northern Ireland. Although most people seem to miss that one out... I don't know who on here writes British English apart from myself and you now, but I'm sure there are a few. By the way, have you seen the Memory Gamma group on Facebook? Join it if you have Facebook, it's potentially better for chat. And thanks :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Hmmm I was seeing if anyone liked the new lively background. It's just a test to see peoples opinions. I think it gives MG more excitement! instead of plane old stars. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 17:55, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I have tried creating an LCARS design before, but it never worked out. You can see it at User:TrekkyStar/LCARS Design Testing and try it out personally at User:Captain Redding/monaco.css. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I like the planet immensly, too bad about the LCARS though, I have seen it working on th odd site. Wakachukie 14:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Replying Well the images I am refeing to are your starships. :). Rift Fleet 02:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page I'll have a look round, see if I can find some articles for FA status. Once my first book is finished, I'll be able to add stuff to my own pages. By the way, is Template:Title able to change usernames, or something else? My username is quite simply boring now... Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Re: It wasn't working correctly yesterday, but WOW it looks awesome when fixed! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 18:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Replying To Your Responce Hi well I was just wondering how I could make my own images and stuff so perhaps sometime I can upload my New Horizons class ship on MG one day. :). Rift Fleet 01:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Just to clear sme things up... This is the Star Trek Fan Fiction Wikia, right? I just wanted to get that out of the way before I do something stupid. Please reply to me here. Thx. [http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:K4 K'30] Reply: TrekkyStar Yeah, MG has really become a mess. That is why I'm trying to delete some of the articles that are too short, have bad quality, etc. Hopefully when the bad articles are out of here, MG admins can be a little bit more strict, including me, about new articles and tell the author of them to fix them right away instead of letting the bad build up. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar]] (talk | blog) 22:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Starships Hey, how did you create those cool images of federation starships! Did you use photoshop or something? :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Starship Creation Contest A starship creation contest for Star Trek Online has come to my attention recently and I immediately thought of the Pathfinder class. I, however, do not know the person who created it. If you are the owner, or know him, can I request that the ship design be submitted to This Contest. Thank you. New Admin Forum Greetings! I have created a new forum exclusive to admins. This is a good spot to have thoughts and ideas at one easy to access place, rather than between talk pages. Let me know what you think. --Trip 08:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC)